Safe in my arms
by daily dose of love girl
Summary: My own twist of Alice and Hatters relationship. One drunken night changed alice's life forever because that night she met her knight and shining armor...it just took her a while to aknowlage it. May be Lemons in future chapters... not sure yet depends on how the story goes. Reviews are appriciated.


Alice and Hatter story.

I wish I could own Andrew-lee pots but sadly I cannot. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also I didn't follow on from where Alice and David were re-united in the end, this is my own story.

Alice POV.

Day to day my life was blending into one, everything was changing all too fast for my liking. My mother had given up on my dad a long time ago but I still had faith in him because after all he was my father and I loved him. I was invited out with my friends tonight because since me and Jack had split up I spend every day drowning myself in ice cream and old photos of those happy days and my friend Kayleigh had not seen me over two weeks; at first I refused to go but apparently I had no say in my own life according to Kay.

"You're coming if you like it or not!" she threw a light blue short dress on my bed and pointed to it "Go put it on and then I will do your hair and makeup " I snatched up the dress and stomped to my bathroom so she knew how displeased I felt about being dragged out tonight but I knew it would be good for me to get over the asshole who broke my heart.

I looked in the bathroom mirror when I get myself untangled from this stupid dress and I actually looked good….. anything was better than the joggers I had been lounging around in for ages, I hesitantly left the bathroom and back into my own room where Kay had set up her own beauty salon

"Sit" she pointed to the chair without even looking up from her makeup case she was looking through, as I sat down I was suddenly scared, I looked up to Kayleigh and she had a devilish smirk on her face "You're going to be fighting off all those men with a stick by the time I am finished with you Alls" I smiled as I realised the extent of her words.

After being sat in the same spot for half hour and not being able to move because every time I did I got yelled at I was spun around in my chair and looked into the mirror and I was lost for words … Me Alice actually looked sexy with a dark Smokey eye look going on and bright red lipstick and my hair curled as it cascaded down my back in ringlets

"Kay…your amazing" I jumped up and hugged her and then I looked over her and noticed she was dressed already and she caught onto my funny looks at her

"You were staring at yourself for so long so I thought I'd leave you two alone" she giggled as I linked my arm through hers and we headed to the front door, I was actually looking forward to tonight.

We stood in line to enter one of the busiest clubs in town when I noticed all my other friends started to arrive and I smiled and waved at them and mouthed 'meet you in side' to them all and I got a thumbs up, tonight I planned on getting so drunk I could not even remember my own name …. Instead of drowning my sorrows in ice cream tonight I was going to burn those horrible feelings away with alcohol and lots of it.

Usually you have to pay to get into this club but tonight I pulled down my dress a little to show my assets to the bouncer man and I got in free of charge… my heart was pumping and I was sweating because im not usually the type of girl to want to show myself off but tonight I thought what the hell and did as I pleased, I walked over to the bar with Kay and ordered 4 shots, 2 for me and 2 for Kay, we waited for all our other friends by the bar so they could see us when they came in

"Drink up" Someone whispered in my ear and I shot around and stared at the most sexist man I had ever seen and I just stared at him , he picked up one of my shots and downed it and then he got up and just walked away without another word, I was woken out of my daydream by someone tapping on my shoulder

"ALLS!" Kay screamed over the music, and I turned to her "Close your mouth before some strange man shoves something in there" she winked at me and I snapped my mouth shut and picked up my shot and held it up to her and we clinked our glasses together and from that point on it was shot after shot, glass after glass of whatever my friends ordered.

I told everyone I would be back as I spotted the mystery man at the bar again, and considering how much alcohol I had consumed I felt a lot more confident than usual and I walked over to him and I pulled down my dress to show my generous cleavage

"Wanna dance?" I whispered in his ear and he turned around and looked at me and took off his hat and put it on the bar

"I wouldn't deny you anything" he smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor and he spun me around and pulled by back flush up against his front and gripped my hips and grinded into my ass, successfully lifting my dress up a little but not too far, I stared moving my hips along with his and it felt strange because we were both in time with each other and he lent down and nibbled along my neck while still grinding against me and I started to notice something sticking in my back

I leaned back a tad and lightly moaned into his ear and bit his ear lobe because I was having fun torturing him and as I done that he shivered "Alice" he lightly moaned and I pulled away from him and stared at him… it took him a few beats to understand what he had done because I had never told him my name or I did not know his either and then he was walking away from me again…. I saw him grab his hat and head to the exit and I ran well stumbled after him and I felt someone grab my arm "Alice" I turned around to see blond hair and a concerned expression on the one and only Jack chase's face and then I saw a girl attached to his arm and she was stunning I could feel my heart breaking all over again and then I realised something "leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at him and as I went to turn around he whispered in my ear 'I love you' … he had no right to tell me this after he left me for no reason, but now I know the reason "Have fun with your slut Jack because I know she isn't better than me and she never will be" I smiled and run off to the entrance because I finally realised I can do better than that asshole.

I ran out the door in a panic and receiving a few strange looks from people and I saw 'him' disappearing into an ally down the side of the club and I chased after him and when I got there he was gone….all that was there was a ratty old mirror and I stared at it and I noticed it rippled and I was very intrigued, as I was staring at it someone must have snuck up on me because they gave me a gentle push and I braced myself for impact against the mirror but it never came…. Instead I was forcing air into my lungs and I landed on a marble stone floor… "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself as I dragged myself up and looked around and I noticed him again and I started to run after him...


End file.
